


Monster

by Scho_s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Remus needs a hug, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scho_s/pseuds/Scho_s
Summary: "Remmy," said Sirius, looking at the trembling boy with soft eyes, who smiled at the nickname, . "It's just a simple question. Are you..," he paused. "Are you a werewolf?"The three boys looked at Remus, who inhaled sharply and stared stubbornly to the space between James and Sirius' heads."Are you?" Asked James again, trying to make eye contact.~~Sirius, James and Peter confront Remus with an urgent question. Remus panics, thinking back on all his experiences with being a werewolf.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 63





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Slight trigger warning concerning blood and bullying.
> 
> Some very slight Wolfstar might be involved, but mostly just a cute marauder fanfiction of great friends caring for their wolfy friend.
> 
> For this fanfic Remus' dad is (presumed) dead, his mother is alive.
> 
> \--
> 
> This work was first posted on my Wattpad account. I no longer use wattpad so I decided to transfer some of my stories there onto this site.

23th of April, 1972.

Remus was minding his own business, just lying in his bed. He had just been released from the hospital room. He'd had a transformation a few days ago. His worst wounds had been taken care of, but his arms still hurt and walking was painful. On top of that he had a splitting headache. 

He was in the middle of his second year, in Gryffindor. Along these two years he had made loyal friends - though he was scared to lose them if they found out about his... condition. The subjects weren't too hard, he was a great student with amazing grades. 

It was becoming very hard to come up with excuses for his disappearances though, not only for the evening itself but also the days around it. 

The days before his transformation he suffered from tremendous headaches, not to mention the sickening feeling in his gut, leaving him unable to eat. As the day processed, he felt worse and worse and was often not able to go to classes. The day after - and sometimes days - he'd spend in the hospital, recovering from his transformation. His body was also full of scars, and Remus had to again find stupid reasons on how they got there.

He had told his friends - Sirius, James, Peter and Lilly - that he had to visit his sick mother. His father died when Remus was young, leaving his mother, who later developed some terrible sickness, alone to take care of the young boy. This wasn't far from the truth, though Remus was the sick one. 

He started thinking about his days without his father, and the cause of it. His father worked for the ministry, and was handling the case of a follower of You Know Who. Said guy also was a werewolf, known by the name of Fenrir Greyback. On one particular day - Remus' doomsday - Greyback escaped and somehow got into Remus' room. The poor young boy got bit, and upon hearing his terrible screams, his parents stormed into the room. But to no avail, no matter how many spells his father used, Remus had been infected with lycanthropy that day. He was just five years old.  
His father, being distracted by trying all kinds of different spells, was taken by Greyback and never seen again. 

Remus shook his head, never wanting to think about that horrible day ever again. 

His thoughts got interrupted by a door opening, followed by laughter. He instantly recognized the laughs. The high, almost girly sounding laugh was from Peter, who himself was a small and slightly chubby boy, who could constantly be found with some kind of sweets in his hands.   
The deep, loud laugh was from Sirius, with his long black hair and beautiful grey eyes, and the laughter inbetween both of those was from James, a tall boy - though not as tall as Remus himself- with messy hair and round glasses, who was known for trying to get his crush Lilly to go on a date with him.

The three boys entered their dorm, but as soon as they saw Remus watching them from his bed, they stopped laughing. Remus instantly knew they were talking about him. This also worried him. If they were already laughing about him, how would they react when they found out he was a werewolf? They would find it hilarious, for sure. Maybe even laugh out of pure fear. They'd be scared of him, just like everybody else. 

  
_"He.. He's a monster!" His mother screamed and screamed as her son - though now not her son anymore, but a wild beast - tried to tear the chains off. The beast growled and growled, bit and scratched itself, feeling trapped. He smelled blood, he wanted to get to the screaming woman. Wanted to shut her up, taste her, tear her apart, limb from limb._

_"Oh, my sweet Remus! You're a monster.." His mother was too scared to stay and ran away, shutting the door of the shed where they hid the beast, and locking it behind her._

_The next day Remus woke up with scratches all over him, severely bleeding. He felt horrible, the world was turning and colors were mixing together. He was laying in a puddle of his own blood. It had been his first transformation, he was just five years old, and he hoped from the depths of his heart that not all of them would be as painful as this one._

_The door slightly opened and his mother peered in. As soon as she saw her son laying there, she ran towards him, but a few meters away she slowed down. She was visibly scared._

_"I'm a monster," Remus repeated her words of last night, not failing to notice how far away his mother stayed from him, even though he's human again. He remembers very little from previous evening, but one of the very few things he does remember are his mother's hurting words._

  
"Hey Remus!" Peter said to him, enthusiastically. Remus lifted his hand to smile and wave, but stopped mid movement when he saw James aggressively nudge him. Why didn't they greet him? Do they already know? 

"Remmy? We wanted to talk to you about something." Started Sirius. 

That's when Remus knew that they knew. His eyes grew wide and he started panicking, imagining his friends' reactions to his condition. Because of that he missed their next question.

  
_Remus snuck down from his room to listen to his parents debate with the tall magic man, who introduced himself as Dumbledore._

_"I don't know if it's safe, headmaster. He will hurt others." He heard his mother say._

_"There's no need to worry. Necessary precautions have been made."_

_"Like what? Previous time he escaped his chains here at home as well! He ruined an entire room."_

_Ruined. The word echoed in Remus' head. Ruined, just like my life._

  
"Hm?" He asked, trying to get them to repeat the question.

"Could you please come down from your bed and sit with us?" James asked sympathetically. 

Remus nodded and came down, but fear was still visible. His amber colored eyes were still wide and he had started trembling a bit. His left hand was slightly shaking. 

"Remmy," said Sirius, looking at the trembling boy with soft eyes, who smiled at the nickname, . "It's just a simple question. Are you..," he paused. "Are you a werewolf?" 

The three boys looked at Remus, who inhaled sharply and stared stubbornly to the space between James and Sirius' heads. 

"Are you?" Asked James again, trying to make eye contact. 

Remus couldn't believe it. They knew. And he knew he didn't have much choice other than to admit. If he said no, they would confront him with different pieces of evidence, linking lycanthropy to his disappearances.   
If he said yes, they'd hate him. They'd be afraid of him. They'd kick him out of their little group. They'd ridicule him in front of the entire school, and he'll be kicked out because people don't want their kids to go to the same school as a monster. So naturally, he tried to deny it.

"W- what? No! What a- are you on about?" 

His reaction was enough. He hadn't even finished his sentence and he completely lost it. He couldn't hide it anymore.   
The light trembling turned into full on shaking, and Remus started sobbing uncontrollably, hiding his scarred face in his long but bony, scarred hands. His right leg was bouncing up and down in a fast pace - a nervous tic, the others knew.   
He also started mumbling things, though the guys couldn't understand what he was saying. 

  
_"Have you heard? Lupin is a monster!" His only friend at school had started around the rumor. Soon enough, it was known by the entire school. Remus often received letter with things like "monster!" and "you deserve to die," written on it. The very first day that the school semester was over, he and his mother moved to another town. The kids and teachers at school had their memory - without them even knowing - of the events erased._

  
Sirius was the first to break the silence. Unable to watch his friend suffer, he gave him a big hug, stroking his back with one hand, and letting his other hand soothingly go through Remus' messy hair. He started whispering soft things in his ear, mainly _"it's going to be okay,"_ and _"we don't hate you"_. 

  
_"Oh my sweet, innocent child," his mother said while crying. "What happened to you? He turned you into a monster."_

  
James and Peter didn't know what to do. The former awkwardly joined the hug, and the latter simply held Remus' hand, after prying it off his face. 

  
_"Remus can come to Hogwarts. We have made necessary precautions for his condition. He can enjoy his magic just like any other witch or wizard." The big wizard with the long white beard, Dumbledore, Remus knew, repeated._

_"You mean I, a monster, am welcome at Hogwarts?" Young Remus had replied, eyes wide with disbelief._

_"You're not a monster, Remus. Everybody has their own problems, and yours is just a bit furry. Never forget that."_

  
After what felt like hours, Remus' crying softened. James and Peter retreated to their initial position, though still looking at Remus with great sympathy, while Sirius kept comforting Remus. 

"I'm a monster.." Remus finally said, after close to ten minutes of crying. The other three boys looked shocked.

"Remus, you're not a monster. You could never be. You're our friend!" Sirius started.

  
"Dude, you make our homework, give us your notes. Hell, you even fold your socks! I've seen people doing way more horrible things. You changing into a big furry doggy once a month doesn't make you as a person a monster." James added. 

"Please don't ever say 'big furry doggy' again." Remus laughed shyly despite his tear stricken face. 

  
"Yeah Remus, you're our friend." Peter added, trying to get a role in comforting him, though without much success. 

  
"How can you not hate me? I'm disgusting, I'm dangerous. I hurt people, and I hurt myself." Remus tried.

"We do not hate you. Why, you ask? Because you, Remus John Lupin, you are the sweetest person I have ever met. You always help out someone in need, you're nice to Snivellus, you are far from disgusting, in fact, you are beautiful, no homo," - everybody laughs - "you have not hurt anyone up to this day, and the wolf hurts you, not you yourself." Sirius continued, still trying to get Remus to change his mind. 

Said boy didn't know how to respond. His shaking has lessened, and he felt flustered, he had never gotten so many compliments at once. He didn't answer, but instead gave the other boys a wide smile, and spread his arms for a group hug. He was extremely relieved that the others accepted him.

After making sure Remus was alright, all three boys gave him a last hug and each whispered a sweet compliment in his ear, before going to bed since classes were over for the day, leaving Remus with a wide smile and finally feeling appreciated, before falling asleep.

Though he seemed alright before falling asleep, the three boys found Remus thrashing around in his bed, crying in his sleep and softly whimpering.

  
Sirius sneered at him, his black hair falling around his face. _"You're disgusting, you're dangerous. You deserve to die. One day you will kill someone."_

_"If my parents heard of this they would instantly remove me from the school. In fact, I can't imagine any parent wanting their kid to be in the same school with a dangerous, murdering monster."_ James added, hand raised and ready to hit the quivering boy.

_"Haha, you're pathetic! How dare you even show your face here in the gryffindor dormitory? You don't deserve to be in gryffindor. Monsters like you don't even deserve to be in Hogwarts at all!"_ Again a sneering face that was looking down on him. 

Remus felt trapped, couldn't escape. His only friends were in front of him and ready to give him one hell of a beating. 

He screamed, tears flowing down his face. He vaguely heard his name being called, felt a light tapping on his cheek.

  
Remus awoke, and saw three pair of eyes looking at him worriedly. As soon as they realized he was awake, Sirius wrapped Remus in a big bear hug, with James and Peter following not much later.

James and Peter went back to bed after the initial panic of the nightmare was over. Sirius however stayed to sleep with Remus, not wanting to lose his best friend. He was laying behind Remus in the bed, his arm casually thrown over Remus' side. Sirius kept staring at the forest of hair, until he heard the other boy's breathing even, and then closed his eyes as well, falling asleep with his best friend cuddled in his arms.

  
23th of April, 1977.

Remus opened his eyes and took notice of his surroundings. He's been here many times, but the Shrieking Shack never fails to amaze him. It's actually not that ugly of a house. A bit old, perhaps. The red curtains stood in sharp contrast with the white bedsheets on the wooden bed. If it weren't a house so close to Hogwarts and still in the middle of nowhere, if it weren't for the torn up bedsheets, curtains, walls and floor, people might think someone actually lives here. Instead it has the reputation of being the most haunted house in the country. 

Dumbledore encourages this reputation, for the sake of Remus' and others safety. In fact, according to him, there once was a guy killed there. His ghost still roams the building and kills everyone who comes too close. Because he has no victims, he screams mercilessly every night. Remus knows this is not true, but still he's glad that this rumor easily spreads, because it keeps people away from him as a werewolf.

It was a full moon tonight, the first light of the white orb already beginning to shine through the with spiderwebs coated window on Remus' right side. 

The soon to be werewolf looked outside, as soon as the moon hit his eye, he could feel the transformation happening in the core of his body. 

Bones break en start reforming, pupils dilating and eyes turning a brownish yellow. Crude, filthy hair started growing out of every pore in his body, his nails started to grow longer and sharper and his feet started becoming paws. His teeth started growing as well, the short white stubs changing into fangs that could tear apart an entire person in seconds.

Remus screamed, the pain was too much to handle. He hated it. He felt as if he was being tore apart; hanged and quartered. Unfortunately for him he wasn't beheaded, he had to keep on living in agony, and after that as a monster. A monster who could - and would- kill anyone and anything that crossed his path. 

Right before he felt like he was losing control, Remus gave a quick nod to his friends who could barely stand to watch, and then succumbed to the will of the dark wolf within him. 

His friends understood what he meant, changing into their illegal animagi forms, which made the wolf somewhat controllable. They were some kind of pack, a pack consisting out of different types of animals. A pack of a werewolf, a dog, a stag and a rat. A pack filled with secrets.

When left alone, the wolf would tear up everything in his sight, himself included. Remus would be found in the hospital wing with deep gashes on his arms, legs and even chest. Blood would be all over the floors of the Shack and Remus himself. The clothes that Remus had worn and neatly folded before the transformation would be shattered all over the floor, and so Remus learned to not wear his favorite clothes before a transformation. 

When with friends, the wolf would happily play with Sirius, who had taken the form of a large black dog, given the nickname Padfoot. He would also be amazed of Prongs' beauty, who's animagus was a stag, and be curious of Wormtails size and speed, who was a rat. Remus himself would earn the nickname Moony.

Together the four friends, who now called themselves the Marauders, roamed the Hogwarts grounds, and made the infamous Marauders Map entirely on their own, using the knowledge they got from discovering new routes and ways in and around the castle. 

After the night, Remus woke up, entirely naked but in the old wooden bed and warmly tucked in. At first he was embarrassed because he was naked, but soon enough he found out that his friends didn't care about that any more than they cared that he was a werewolf, and now he didn't really mind anymore. He kind of liked being taken care of.

Padfoot was with him in the bed, the dog snuggled up to him. Prongs and Wormtail were already awake, and whispering to each other to not wake the two others. 

Remus stirred in his sleep and woke up, glad to feel the soft fur of Padfoot against his belly and chest. Because of this the black dog also woke up, and changed back to Sirius, while still laying in Remus' arms. 

"Are you feeling okay, Remmy?" Padfoot asked with a deep voice, since he just woke up. Remus wasn't surprised by this question, in fact he liked that he was asked that. It showed him that his friends cared about him. It was also a well known fact that Remus often felt very bad after transformations. 

"Yeah, I feel good. Looks like the wolf wasn't so wild last night," he chuckled. Remus pulled the covers off himself and looked at his body. There was not a single scratch wound to be seen. 

  
Oh, how different this is from his transformations before his friends became animagi. He would wake up coated in blood, aching from all the wounds, and spend days in the hospital wing after. Now, after a quick check up, he was well enough to go to class.

He still can't believe that his friends decided to do something illegal, just to calm the wolf down he becomes every month. But he has to admit that he feels very appreciated, loved and cared for because of it.

Yes, he is very proud to say the least to call these guys his best friends.


End file.
